


At Life's End

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Death from Old Age, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth's grandchildren help her carry out her final wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Life's End

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 262

Elizabeth fights for breath against pain that feels like it's crushing her chest. She can barely hear her granddaughter shouting for people to get out of their way as her grandson carries her through the halls of her seaside mansion.

Then she feels fresh air in her face, and her grandson's gait changes; he's carrying her across the sand, and down into the water. A moment later, the _Dutchman_ is looming over them. And then Will is bending to embrace her. "Mrs. Turner, do you fear death?"

"Yes," she whispers, and stands, all the long decades between them falling away.


End file.
